Generally, the data processing functions within a communication system employ the use of software to implement numerous tasks. Such software normally provides the intelligence for certain hardware operations. Consequently, there must be close interaction between the software and hardware, thus requiring, in some instances, many steps to implement certain tasks. Dependence on software results in a number of disadvantages, including increased latencies, wasted bandwidth, increased processing load on the system microprocessor, and the like. As such, there is a need for a more efficient way of processing data while improving upon or eliminating the disadvantages brought about by the current paradigm where there is a need for close interaction between hardware and the software providing most of the intelligence for controlling such hardware.